<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>鈍行星 by Ninepercent610</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132071">鈍行星</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninepercent610/pseuds/Ninepercent610'>Ninepercent610</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NINE PERCENT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:49:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninepercent610/pseuds/Ninepercent610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>蔡徐坤/林彥俊</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>鈍行星</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>　　他看著練習室裡揮灑汗水的蔡徐坤，英俊帥氣地總時不時拉扯旁人目光，那樣集萬眾寵愛，令人臣服於他的宰制。他的舞步是堅定不屈，歌嗓有時性感惹人，唱起饒舌卻氣勢磅礡，分明矛盾，卻能夠融合為一，化為獨屬他的耀眼魅力。</p><p>　　「蔡徐坤真的好帥啊，跳起舞來怎麼這麼好看。」尤長靖拎著礦泉水就在他旁邊坐下了，沒發覺自己一語道破林彥俊的想法，還偷偷摸摸拿出私藏的餅乾，被眼尖的林彥俊一把搶走。</p><p>　　「欸，還我啦！我的小餅乾！」</p><p>　　「誰叫你要在我旁邊吃。」被戳破心思的林彥俊就是這麼霸道，吧唧地一口把小餅乾吃完，美其名曰要給尤長靖減肥，實際就是用長不胖的體質欺負人家。</p><p>　　面對委屈巴巴的尤長靖，林彥俊壞心眼地笑得開懷，惹得陳立農都好奇的跑來了。在吵吵鬧鬧中林彥俊餘光看見那男孩子仍不停歇地面朝鏡子排練舞步，終是收回了目光。</p><p>　　「晚上再陪你去買宵夜啦，我們回去練習吧。」</p><p>　　尤長靖眨了眨眼，沒有問為什麼林彥俊休息之餘，還要客串到別的練習室，但管他呢，總歸晚上的宵夜林彥俊是共犯了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　林彥俊有時候會捫心自問，過多地關注同性是不是怪異的事，他看蔡徐坤的時間都快比休息時間要長，這很反常，但似乎除了蔡徐坤一人，也沒誰能讓他如此上心，就連身為兄弟的尤長靖他平常也不會太過投注心思，糾結了許久，林彥俊認為自己是把蔡徐坤當目標在看待。</p><p>　　同樣的練習生，比他年紀還小的男孩，經歷卻如此豐富，足以爆發出耀眼奪人的光芒。林彥俊想，也許自己只是不服輸，不想永遠都是這男孩遙遠的走在前方，而他卻只能看著他的背影漸行漸遠。</p><p>　　很久以後他才明白這份不服輸並不只單純舞台的比較，還概括了蔡徐坤對他的不注意，他林彥俊在乎到反常的地步，蔡徐坤卻只向著練習──這份不甘促使林彥俊更想努力站到他的身邊，儘管自己沒有發覺是幼稚的賭氣。</p><p>　　可那個當下，林彥俊渾然不覺，甚至在出道之夜，感動自己的努力有所回報，彷彿一切挫折都已遠離。看著蔡徐坤望來的目光，林彥俊無法停下眼淚，由衷的喜悅卻也有些難以置信，他不想讓蔡徐坤看見自己哭醜的臉，轉頭與其他人緊緊擁抱尋找踏實。儘管耳畔，還是傳來那道好聽至極的嗓音，喚著彥俊、恭喜。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　蔡徐坤一直都是溫柔體貼的，做盡了一切隊長應負的責任，林彥俊在合宿訓練時發現蔡徐坤具備優秀的領導力，同時展現了專業的舞台表現，越深入了解這個人，就越是挖掘出更多寶藏。林彥俊盯著蔡徐坤練舞的背影有些失神，同樣的動作蔡徐坤做來充滿了爆發力，肆意的張揚，帥得令人恍惚。</p><p>　　「林彥俊你怎麼又在發呆啊。」尤長靖累的直喘氣，「你記完舞步了沒啦？我腦容量快爆炸了，好餓喔，好想吃晚餐。」</p><p>　　「吃吃吃，你的腦子都裝吃的了怎麼還記得舞步，我早就記完了。」林彥俊高冷哼了一聲，「你再吃，我就要和公司告狀了，林超澤叫我好好盯緊你，免得回去胖成球。」</p><p>　　「你才球啦！」尤長靖氣的眼睛都瞪圓了，林彥俊不受控地哈哈大笑。</p><p>　　尤長靖還沒上訴成功呢，卻見蔡徐坤擦著汗走來，笑吟吟地，「長靖哪裡不會啊？我來教你吧。」</p><p>　　「真的嗎！坤坤最好了，哪像林彥俊管東管西的……」</p><p>　　「你說什麼？要不要再說一次？」</p><p>　　「呃～我是說，坤坤我們來練習吧哈哈哈──」</p><p>　　蔡徐坤笑笑地說好，彎腰將手中的瓶裝水遞給坐在地上的林彥俊，在林彥俊困惑地接過時，溫柔解釋：「彥俊的臉真紅，練的很累吧？記得多補充水分。」</p><p>　　「……好。」</p><p> </p><p>　　蔡徐坤太好了。林彥俊又陷入恍惚，節目裡他會照顧好每個人的鏡頭，團隊出席的配合也會徵詢所有人的意見，有任何爭執他也會從中協調到兩方接受的平衡，不只舞台上的璀璨，私底下的他也太過完美……這樣的完美，令林彥俊用力地皺了眉頭。</p><p>　　蔡徐坤生病了，高燒不止，在現場演出的當天早上，強撐一口氣坐得筆直。</p><p>　　他的狀態過於糟糕，幾位隊友和工作人員不忍心蔡徐坤一臉蒼白彷彿下一秒要昏倒的虛弱樣，紛紛勸說他休息，公司甚至準備好官方說詞預備放出。</p><p>　　眾人將蔡徐坤圍起一圈高牆，林彥俊沒有上前，卻在人與人的空隙中和蔡徐坤對上眼，那瞬間，他彷彿看見裡頭閃過一絲示弱。</p><p>　　等他回過神已經拉開了身旁人的肩膀，單膝跪地，目光與冷汗涔涔的蔡徐坤平視，「你能保證嗎？」你能保證不出差錯嗎，缺席和舞台上當眾昏倒是不同等嚴重的事態，你能保證不是私心上台、不顧全局嗎，你能保證自身狀況能夠完成整場演出嗎。</p><p>　　他們為了這個舞台排練了太久，就算不是蔡徐坤，缺了任何一人都不完整，但是事情發生了，身為公眾人物，他們就必須將嚴重性降至最低。</p><p>　　「我保證。」蔡徐坤緩緩地說，「我的嗓子還能唱，藥也吃了，待會會退燒，對不起沒有顧好身體，讓你們擔心……但是我可以上台。」相信我。</p><p>　　林彥俊沉默看著蔡徐坤幾秒，「幫他重新上妝。」</p><p>　　工作人員愣住：「什麼？」</p><p>　　「幫他重新上妝，他妝花了，誰準備一下溫水給坤坤，給他時間休息。」林彥俊淡淡安排，「出事了我扛。」</p><p>　　團員們好久沒見制霸魄力，頓時一個個愣住，黃明昊最先回過神，「什麼話呀，出事了兄弟一起扛！彥俊老師今天特別帥啊！」</p><p>　　「林彥俊每天都很帥好嗎。」小尤星星眼，「坤坤要是撐不住了一定要講，我們可以打掩護，沒事的。」</p><p>　　「我相信我們偉大的隊長。」朱正廷笑笑，所有人大聲附和。</p><p>　　「Bro，一起加油。」</p><p>　　蔡徐坤接過溫熱的水杯，對著林彥俊低聲地笑了，「放心，不會給你機會扛的。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　蔡徐坤不負眾望完美呈現舞台，代價是回宿舍躺滿兩天一夜，公司表示這起事件所有人需負連帶責任，全體成員必須面壁思過，錄影存證。</p><p>　　「這是什麼小學生懲罰……」陳立農崩潰，「我從小學就沒有被罰過站了！」</p><p>　　「還要多久……腳痠了。」范丞丞表示想哭。</p><p>　　林彥俊默默地閉上嘴，一群男人排排站在牆壁前面哀號，越想越莫名其妙，只好獨自羞恥。</p><p>　　身旁傳來輕輕的笑聲，林俊彥用羞恥的泛紅眼睛一看，蔡徐坤瞇起眼像是饜足的貓咪，嘴角揚揚。</p><p> </p><p>　　一切都還清晰得彷若昨日。</p><p> </p><p>　　所以當臨近解散日，成員們陸陸續續推掉行程回到宿舍時，林彥俊還有些不踏實的困惑，而難得九人團聚，朱正廷提出久違的開趴提議，獲得所有人的一致同意。</p><p>　　酒過幾巡有幾人感嘆時光易逝，想到將要分離不禁悲從中來，黃明昊首先拿起空酒杯充當麥克風起身大唱，「我們已經離不開，無論世界好或壞──」</p><p>　　早就喝傻的尤長靖：「喜歡就可以尖叫就尖叫──」</p><p>　　「I need a doctor，Break it down break it down down down！」</p><p>　　「Keep dancing with me tonight、Keep dancing with me tonight……」</p><p>　　愣是蔡徐坤也被這些鬼哭狼嚎給逗笑了，輕輕哼著每首屬於他們的歌，尤長靖黃明昊范丞丞唱的歡樂，中間夾雜酒醉陳立農毫不著調的rap，朱正廷和王子異、王琳凱衝到中間battle大秀舞步，踢腿轉圈地板動作breaking樣樣來，場面一度失控，可是林彥俊卻覺得一切都很美好，美好到忍不住眼眶泛淚，捨不得這奇蹟旅程即將落幕。</p><p>　　他忍不住一杯又一杯的喝，笑得既張狂又快樂，酒精麻痺他的壓抑，他靠向身旁的陳立農高唱破碎的歌詞，抬眼卻與蔡徐坤對上視線。林彥俊想，未來他們再也不會再見了，笑的害羞的蔡徐坤、一天能吃四餐臉頰鼓鼓的蔡徐坤、面對公事冷靜穩重的蔡徐坤、在練習室狂灑汗水卻仍是滿足的蔡徐坤……再也不會看到了。待團體解散，蔡徐坤單飛，必定前程萬里，到時他們已不是陪伴彼此的隊友。</p><p>　　心酸酸澀澀的，待意識到這份心情，便明白為時已晚。林彥俊將所有情緒嚥進滾動的喉嚨，勾起笑容抬手敬了蔡徐坤一杯，也沒管他反應如何，仰頭喝盡這杯酒。</p><p>　　祝願你對舞台永保熱情，願你前程似錦，願你在浮光繁華的喧鬧世界裡保有純真，也願你未來找到能永遠陪伴你的人。</p><p>　　只希望你，不會忘記曾有個名為林彥俊的人，他沒告訴你的是……</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　「剩彥俊了，我揹他回房間，你先睡吧。」蔡徐坤拍了拍王子異的肩，他倆不容易啊，一個個把醉鬼扛回寢室，還好有幾個存著最後的意識自己走回去，不然他倆差點累死在隊友身上。</p><p>　　「好，你也早點睡。」王子異打了哈欠，放心把重責大任交給隊長。</p><p>　　蔡徐坤無奈地收拾了地上的杯盤狼藉，將食物與垃圾都收好後，才慢悠悠地走向被移至沙發睡覺的林彥俊。睡著的林彥俊臉頰紅撲撲的，似是酒精作祟，眼尾還有一抹艷麗的殷紅，美得令蔡徐坤心裡一動。</p><p>　　「彥俊，醒醒。」他輕搖他的身子。</p><p>　　「嗯……我睡著了？」</p><p>　　林彥俊睜開迷茫的雙眼，入目的是蔡徐坤由上而下俯視的臉龐，他的臉蛋乍看雌雄莫辨，卻已然褪去男孩的稚氣，英俊無比，那彎起的眼睛神采飛揚，分分鐘能讓人沉淪的瑰麗。林彥俊恍恍惚惚地心想，這個男人如此美好，值得擁有世間所有溫柔。</p><p>　　蔡徐坤似乎是輕輕地笑了，竟低頭拉近彼此的距離，近得林彥俊都能感受到蔡徐坤的鼻息。林彥俊有些暈眩，分明對方近在咫尺，蔡徐坤的低喃卻彷彿從遙遠的方向傳來。</p><p>　　「這樣看我，是有什麼想對我說的嗎……嗯？」</p><p>　　也許是喝了酒的緣故，蔡徐坤的聲線聽起來既性感又充滿了誘惑力，最後的輕聲尾音旖旎得讓林彥俊全身發麻，心底搔癢得不知所以然，林彥俊睜著睡醒後水潤的雙眸，茫然又不知所措。</p><p>　　怎麼辦，他好像有點硬了……林彥俊尷尬地咬了咬下唇，慌亂搖頭，不想讓蔡徐坤察覺自己的失態，伸出手使力推開蔡徐坤，向後退拉遠彼此距離。</p><p>　　蔡徐坤猝不及防被推，怔愣了一瞬，隨即竟動怒地瞇起眼睛，握緊林彥俊的手腕後就往對方的身上壓。</p><p>　　林彥俊第一次看見蔡徐坤生氣，驚訝之餘也反思自己是不是舉動過激，讓蔡徐坤反感，正想開口解釋，卻沒料到下一秒蔡徐坤狠狠地咬住嘴唇──他詫異地張開嘴，隨後又被激烈的親吻掠奪呼吸。</p><p>　　蔡徐坤的吻毫無章法，既凌厲又霸道，不停地掠取林彥俊的理智，林彥俊想掙扎著想奪回控制權，卻一次次地被蔡徐坤壓制在身下狂吻，把林彥俊吻得暈頭轉向，全身酥軟。</p><p>　　「坤、坤……等等……」林彥俊滿臉通紅，在被蔡徐坤強吻的當下，林彥俊心底陡然升起羞澀歡愉的情緒，被蔡徐坤磨蹭的身體更是讓他理智漸消，才剛意識到喜歡這個男人就被如此強硬對待，說不心花怒放是假的，但想要理清彼此關係也是真的。不明不白就和蔡徐坤質的飛躍，這並不是他所想要，於是林彥俊連忙趁著接吻的空隙推開蔡徐坤，想和他衣冠楚楚地談明白。</p><p>　　但這個舉動似是又觸怒到蔡徐坤，新的一輪接吻來勢洶洶，比剛才更為猛烈，林彥俊扭著身子抗議無果，又想木已成舟親都親了，只好閉上眼回應蔡徐坤的唇舌，也許是喝過酒，林彥俊覺得這個吻既甜又醉，令人沉淪不已。</p><p>　　蔡徐坤見林彥俊不抗拒後漸漸鬆開了對他的桎梏，由激烈的熱吻轉為綿綿舔吻，一下子替林彥俊撫開汗濕的瀏海，一會兒又溫柔捧起林彥俊的臉龐。林彥俊舒服地瞇起春意氾濫的水潤雙眸，雙手攀附住蔡徐坤的脖頸，時不時地將蔡徐坤的頭壓近自己的，讓彼此的吻更為親密。</p><p>　　透過舌尖交換的津液濡濕了彼此的唇瓣，蔡徐坤動情地撫摸林彥俊的腰間，換來身下人的陣陣泣吟，黏膩的嗓音中還帶有一絲討好求歡的意味──蔡徐坤被林彥俊挑逗得口乾舌燥，正移向他的鎖骨落下啄吻，林彥俊終於回過神，用力地坐起身推開蔡徐坤。</p><p>　　「禽獸坤！聽我說話啊！」</p><p>　　蔡徐坤舔了舔唇，「好，聽你說。」</p><p>　　被猛烈進攻的林彥俊滿臉春意，雙眸被吻得泛起眼淚，嘴唇腫得像被人印上烙印，衣衫不整的模樣將大半的白皙胸膛都裸露在外，方才緊貼的下半身更是讓蔡徐坤知道這人並不反感。蔡徐坤瞇起眼睛，表面道貌岸然，心則蠢蠢欲動。</p><p>　　林彥俊沒想到活到這個歲數還能在比自己小的男人前害羞，裝模作樣咳嗽一下，順帶整理混亂的衣襟，「你……你親我是喜歡我嗎？」</p><p>　　蔡徐坤微微瞇眼，「嗯，喜歡。」</p><p>　　面對如此直白的愛語，林彥俊卡殼了，和出道之夜那般不可置信，奇蹟砸到頭上的當下，常人都不是選擇立即接受，而是心存懷疑。林彥俊狐疑地皺眉，「你喜歡我哪裡？這兩年蛛絲馬跡都沒有，突然跟我說喜歡我？」</p><p>　　「什麼沒有，自己遲鈍，還嫌我沒有表現出來。」蔡徐坤都要被氣笑了，佯怒地捏了一把林彥俊酡紅的臉蛋，「我喜歡你你是真的沒看出來嗎，那天天盯著我看是在看什麼？」</p><p>　　「你怎麼知道我天天看你……不是、我哪有在看你！」林彥俊睜大眼，脫口而出後馬上後悔，氣憤地搥了蔡徐坤的肩膀，「蔡徐坤你釣我話呢你？」</p><p>　　「我怎麼敢。」好脾氣的蔡徐坤笑笑，將林彥俊的手從自己肩膀移下，牢牢地攥在手心後，拉著林彥俊的手放在自己的左胸，「我喜歡你有很多，喜歡你的盡責，喜歡你的才華，喜歡你的冷笑話，喜歡你的言不由衷，很多很多，我們未來可以慢慢說……但最喜歡的，是你眼裡只有我一個人的模樣。」</p><p>　　面對外界他必須是合格的隊長與完美的公眾人物，面對粉絲是積極進取沒有汙點的好偶像，面對家人是在外拚搏也能照顧好自己不被擔憂的乖兒子──他太過擅於隱忍，卻在疲憊轉身後跌進一雙閃爍星辰的信任眼眸。</p><p>　　這雙眼睛沒有擔憂，只是直直地望進你的眼，卻輕而易舉地望進他的心。林彥俊從不安慰他，就算他的眼裡滿滿的都是自己的倒影，卻不希冀在他身上獲取什麼，又或者給予什麼，他就是靜靜地待在那，帶給他滿滿的慰藉。</p><p>　　他想，林彥俊是了解他的，知曉他在溫和的表面下含有一顆冷漠要強的心，他感激所有給予他幫助與支持的人，也會微笑應對所有關心與安慰，但是他需要的並不是這些。</p><p>　　──坤坤累嗎？身體還好嗎？需要幫忙都要說喔。</p><p>　　蔡徐坤不下多次聽過類似的話語，但是儘管自己再疲倦，林彥俊都不曾開口詢問過，他們太過相似，知道對方想要的是：我就在這邊等，等你自己振作起來，你需要安慰就會告訴我，那些詢問都只是不信任你足夠堅強頑抗。</p><p>　　林彥俊就算擔心，也從不給予自以為是的關懷，他更多的是信任，相信蔡徐坤不會輕易倒下，他們是完整獨自的個體，互相吸引著圍繞彼此，這份信任包含歸屬，濃厚安心地令蔡徐坤不自禁沉溺其中。</p><p>　　林彥俊在蔡徐坤閃閃發亮的璀璨眼裡讀懂他言猶未盡的溫柔，分明三言兩語，已是千思萬緒。他無聲地笑了，往蔡徐坤的額頭印上極其輕柔的吻，「別臭美，誰眼裡只有你一人了，我照鏡子的時間還比看你的時間多啊。」</p><p>　　埋藏在溫柔底下的未完愛戀，來日且長，還有很多的時光聽你細語道來。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　認識林彥俊後，蔡徐坤心底總是讚嘆：好漂亮的一個人啊。</p><p>　　精緻至極的五官，令人艷羨的膚質，一對惹人的酒窩，勾勒為名為林彥俊的總和。蔡徐坤偶爾會暗自皺眉這個人的削瘦，卻又在他裸露的深陷鎖骨中察覺性感，林彥俊偶不自覺的掀起衣襬時甚至能讓他有一瞬的分神，像極了行走的賀爾蒙。</p><p>　　初時的林彥俊勝負欲好強，蔡徐坤就能感受到他若有似無的掃視，似是評估，似是不服，這種眼神蔡徐坤見得太多了，不只是林彥俊，更有些人是帶有惡意的心態在看待他，而蔡徐坤很能處理這種情況──就是無視，這個節目有太多競爭，蔡徐坤不會在無謂的人身上投注過多的關心。</p><p>　　但曾幾何時林彥俊的目光變質，又或者是自己的想法不正，用有色心態在評判林彥俊的眼神。有時感受到林彥俊的視線落在自己身上，蔡徐坤會全身發熱，會比平常更專注認真地練舞，一方面是想藉由舞步宣洩燥熱以防失態，另一方面也像孔雀開屏般想展露更好的自己。</p><p>　　但林彥俊從未主動與他交談，他們倆彷彿各守一方，甚少踏出各自的友誼圈，彼此也都不是特別外放的性子，偶爾相遇點頭招呼，就是最禮貌的問候。蔡徐坤想，說不定林彥俊的視線都只是他自我陶醉，美化了單純欣賞又或者是學習的意味。</p><p>　　蔡徐坤是內斂的、隱忍的、甚少用言語表述的，對於兄弟他可以輕鬆自如展現自己，但對於再更深層的情緒，他不允許在鏡頭前展露一分一毫。他明白有太多期望背負在身上，一言一行都必須是考量後的最好方案，所以在尚未有百分百的把握之前，他不會往林彥俊靠近任何一步。</p><p>　　他遠遠地看著林彥俊的成長，看著他一天比一天更加耀眼，在鏡頭前越來越凸顯自身魅力，同樣他的優秀也被其他男孩認同。蔡徐坤偶爾會心生醋意，越來越多人圍繞在林彥俊的身邊，那些難免的肢體接觸都令蔡徐坤不痛快且升起危機感，尤其是陳立農，他對林彥俊的眼神絕不像他表面那般無害。</p><p>　　唯獨尤長靖，蔡徐坤是一點兒也不擔心，尤長靖之於林彥俊就像王子異之於他，都是成長之路彼此扶持的兄弟，蔡徐坤唯一遺憾的是出道之夜林彥俊哭得唏哩嘩啦，緊抱的對象卻是尤長靖而並非自己，也沒能好好地抱抱他告訴他這一切都不是夢。</p><p>　　看陳立農毫無顧忌地抱緊林彥俊又跳又摸的姿態，蔡徐坤不可否認又吃了醋，在林彥俊張開雙手等待他的擁抱時，難得撒嬌似地撞進他的懷抱。</p><p>　　他知道林彥俊必定會給他一個驚喜，因此出道之日，張藝興念出林彥俊的名字後，相比他人的驚訝，蔡徐坤反倒有種果然如此的豁然，在林彥俊看不見的背後，從未停止鼓掌。</p><p>　　台上，他抱緊了林彥俊，底下是無數雙眼與無數鏡頭，他壓抑住激動的心情，面對林彥俊的眼神一片柔軟。</p><p>　　我一直都相信著你。</p><p> </p><p>　　蔡徐坤以為出道後兩人的相處模式會發酵變化，但專業集訓各自學習，外出組團各走各的行程，儘管住到同一宿舍，工作邀約卻接踵而來，甚少有獨處的機會，綜藝節目與巡迴演唱也是全體出勤，甚至連彼此的工作取向都不相同，最多就是討論歌曲的互動。</p><p>　　但蔡徐坤擅長等待，他在繁忙的工作中充實自我，於閒暇時期寫歌練舞，有時候快要負荷不了高強度的工作，他會抬頭看看同樣忙碌的林彥俊，心底便會柔軟而打起精神。他喜歡見證彼此成長的生活。</p><p>　　他不疾不徐，不焦不躁，除了陳立農有時太過親熱黏著林彥俊這點令他不甚滿意，日子溫柔靜好地緩慢流逝。</p><p>　　互相陪伴的這段日子，蔡徐坤不是沒有悄然試探，林彥俊表現出滿滿好感，卻總裝作毫不在意的模樣，蔡徐坤一方面覺得好笑，一方面也堅信細水長流能揭下他的偽裝。</p><p>　　他依舊能感受到林彥俊視線的追逐，但有時蔡徐坤與林彥俊對上目光，後者就會慌亂地躲避逃開，太過靠近林彥俊也會見他耳根泛紅藉口離席，蔡徐坤權當是掩飾羞澀，暗想林彥俊臉皮真薄，可愛得緊。久而久之，蔡徐坤無奈放任林彥俊的所作所為，儘管有時林彥俊的專注視線使自己的身體有所反應。</p><p> </p><p>　　可他千算萬算，卻算不到林彥俊連自己的心意都尚未看清。</p><p> </p><p>　　在即將分離的倒數夜晚，他仍然等不來林彥俊的表態，他等得太久，也忍得太久了，而林彥俊的那杯敬酒，他竟看出了一絲決絕──林彥俊是在與他道別，他清晰意識到這一點。</p><p>　　殘忍與他劃清界限的林彥俊用著喝完酒的媚態，依靠在另一個男人身邊放心睡去，蔡徐坤當下差點壓抑不住怒火，他扯開嘴角，起身走近將林彥俊抱起放置沙發，面對陳立農疑惑的神情，他好脾氣地笑笑，「彥俊好像睡著了，地上涼，怕他不舒服。」</p><p>　　陳立農倒是沒多想，但蔡徐坤恨得牙癢癢。</p><p>　　望著身下林彥俊酒醒卻仍是懵懵懂懂的神態，蔡徐坤嘆氣，明白這段關係要是不由他邁出步伐，等同於是消失殆盡，只因林彥俊從未有他們在一起的可能性。一想到未來分道揚鑣後，他們再無理由問候彼此，相見也只不過是前隊友的生疏禮貌，他平靜的假象就快要瓦解，所有隱忍都在情緒爆發後粉碎，他再也不願忍耐，憤憤地咬住他心念已久的唇瓣。</p><p>　　這時候才想逃，晚了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>